joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
MaxwelFISH
Normal form= Summary Dis iz da dood dat iz da doody-ist of doods and iz a trtle and iz a fsh and iz a GEGEGEGEGEGEGGEGEGEOHN, CEEEEEEEEEENAAAAAAAA! Powers and Stats Tier: The very best, that no one ever was. | Most likely Ocean Tier, at very least 11-C Name: 'Me, Randy Orton, MaxwelFISH, Your demi-god '''Origin: '''deez nuts '''Gender: '''Mailbox '''Age: '''Probably Old '''Classification: '''No I - flipping - dea, demi-god '''Powers and Abilities: '''Knows all the ways to annoy people, Smells great, Super strength, Super good smelling, Super stamina, Has the ability to smell great, Knows all memes, ability to fart, always kicks out at 2, prtty smrt, Can dab, Is pretty neat, Can fire gmail signs at people, can send people millions of spam mail 'Attack Potency: It's over 9000!!!!!!!!!!!!!! | Mail Speed: Pretty fast | FTL Lifting Strength: Supa stronj guy | Mail Striking Strength: BH | Class M (Class Mail) Durability: Wow thats a lot of damage | ∞ + (Mail) Stamina: Not very high cause he lazy | enough to mail a lot Range: Not very much cause he lazy | Far with Mail Standard Equipment: Mail Intelligence: Smrt | Mail Weaknesses: Annoying Sisters Notable Attacks/Techniques: Mail: Mail. Super lazer that is neat: fires a neat laser Smellified: Make the opponent noice smellin' Memes: Fires a ray of memes. Neat attack: A purtty neat attack woo woo: A train comes outta nowhere and destroys the enemy Cheez-it Attack: Fires cheez-its at opponent. Gallary Get rekt. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Hop Hoppington-Hoppenhiemer (Was shot by hops super weapon multiple times) IAmTheBreadMan32 and Alexcar3000 (thy c me nw) Inconclusive Matches: |-|Mail form= Summary Dis iz da dood dat iz da doody-ist of doods and iz a trtle and iz a fsh and iz a GEGEGEGEGEGEGGEGEGEOHN, CEEEEEEEEEENAAAAAAAA! Powers and Stats Tier: The very best, that no one ever was. | Most likely Ocean Tier, at very least 11-C Name: 'Me, Randy Orton, MaxwelFISH, Your demi-god '''Origin: '''deez nuts '''Gender: '''Mailbox '''Age: '''Probably Old '''Classification: '''No I - flipping - dea, demi-god '''Powers and Abilities: '''Knows all the ways to annoy people, Smells great, Super strength, Super good smelling, Super stamina, Has the ability to smell great, Knows all memes, ability to fart, always kicks out at 2, prtty smrt, Can dab, Is pretty neat, Can fire gmail signs at people, can send people millions of spam mail 'Attack Potency: It's over 9000!!!!!!!!!!!!!! | Mail Speed: Pretty fast | FTL Lifting Strength: Supa stronj guy | Mail Striking Strength: BH | Class M (Class Mail) Durability: Wow thats a lot of damage | ∞ + (Mail) Stamina: Not very high cause he lazy | enough to mail a lot Range: Not very much cause he lazy | Far with Mail Standard Equipment: Mail Intelligence: Smrt | Mail Weaknesses: Annoying Sisters Notable Attacks/Techniques: Mail: Mail. Super lazer that is neat: fires a neat laser Smellified: Make the opponent noice smellin' Memes: Fires a ray of memes. Neat attack: A purtty neat attack woo woo: A train comes outta nowhere and destroys the enemy Cheez-it Attack: Fires cheez-its at opponent. Gallary Get rekt. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Hop Hoppington-Hoppenhiemer (Was shot by hops super weapon multiple times) IAmTheBreadMan32 and Alexcar3000 (thy c me nw) Inconclusive Matches: Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:Ocean Tier Category:Memes Category:Turtles Category:John Cena Category:Real Life Category:Danker Than Dank Category:Gmail Category:Mail Category:Mail Spammer Category:So much tags Category:Don't Let Your Tags Be Tags Category:Why don't you stop reading these? Category:Deez nuts Category:Don't add anymore tags Category:Don't let your tiers be tiers Category:Don't let your dreams be dreams Category:Yesterday you said tomorrow so JUST DO IT! Category:JUST...DO IT! Category:Fish Category:Derpity Derp Derp Derp Deerp Category:A lot of tags Category:I should probably stop Category:THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST Category:THE BEST Category:The Strongest Character on this Wiki Category:The Most Perfect Character In The Wiki Category:OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! Category:God Category:Demi-God Category:Dank Category:God Tier Category:Cena Category:Smells nice Category:Categories Category:Important Categories Category:He's too powerful for categories Category:There is no possible way to describe this Category:I am a fish Category:I am a turtle Category:I am a GEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEOOOOON CEEEEEEEENAAAA Category:Woot Category:YES Category:I like turtles Category:Noot noot Category:Bread Approved! Category:Yey thanks Breadman